During pregnancy, the additional weight and size of the fetus creates considerable strain and discomfort on the abdominal muscles of the pregnant woman. Simple tasks like sitting or rising from a chair become difficult because of the added weight in the abdominal area. The natural tendency of the body is to increase the use of back muscles to compensate for the inability of the abdominal muscles to carry the additional weight. This creates considerable strain and discomfort on both the back and abdominal muscles. This discomfort is obviously most prevalent during the latter months of pregnancy when the fetus has grown to its largest and heaviest size.
A structure that lifts and supports the expanded abdominal region would take the stress off of the back muscles and would allow for a more comfortable pregnancy. Prior expedients have been incorporated into maternity undergarments, such as girdles, which are ineffective in relieving the stress on the back muscles and which do not take into account the ever increasing size and weight of the fetus during pregnancy.
A maternity undergarment which provides the necessary lift and support must consider and adapt to the expanding size and shape of the abdominal area.
Thus, there is a need for a support structure which supports a pregnant women's abdominal area and which is adjustable to provide support for the full range of sizes and shapes which occur during pregnancy.
In order for such a garment to be worn for long periods of time, it must be lightweight and comfortable.
Also, such a garment should be designed to allow for an attractive appearance for the woman wearing it.